Walls Have Been Made
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: Blaine and the Anderson's have a near perfect image to society. But what if that's all fake? And who will reveal the truth, afterall? Will it be Blaine, or an underestimated support? OC, Klaine.


_**Before we start off here, I would like you to know exactly how aware I am of the dissapointing length of this fic. It is quite small. Anyway, I told this to a friend of mine today, and he said that this was 'brilliant' and that I should put it up here. Well, he's been wrong before. And, I have a feeling that he is in this case. But, that's just me. By the way, this is a very personal fic for me, too. Because, well, some areas of Cali's situation I have delt with before. So yes, I don't own anything, except for Cali, Maddy, and any other OC's I'll add later on. I have a good feeling about this particular fic, but I don't know. Anyway, sorry about the length! (I marked it under Blaine+Kurt because later on in the story they, along with the OC, are the main focus. Just not in this chapter)**_

The day had started out quite normally for one Will Schuester. Waking up in bed-alone. Getting up to eat breakfast-alone. Getting to work, then walking through the halls, and right to his Spanish classroom where every student thought that he didn't see their disobediency. But he did, and does everyday. His last Spanish class let out early, so he could get to Glee Club before his students for a change. He wasn't expecting what he saw inside, though.

"Maddy, I know I'm just his younger sister, but can't I look out for him? I know that I can't do much, but he's gone through so much. And he goes through so much crap from my dad. I don't even know what the son of a bitch does to him!" said the girl on the verge of tears, sitting on the ground of the choir room, facing away from the door. Neither girl noticed Mr. Schuester's presence.

"Cali, I know that. But you need to calm down. What can you do? I know I'm not helping or anything, but he'll be okay. I know he's gone through a lot, and that your dad treats him like he's nothing. And he'll never open up about it. Not to you anyway." the girl, presumably Maddy said to Cali.

"I just feel so helpless! And I'm not the one in this situation, he is. But-" Cali couldn't seem to find words.

"Girl, you need to calm down."

"How?"

"We escaped into the choir room , you play guitar, put togehter the pieces, Cali." Cali rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Hand me the electric." Cali said. Maddy moved to go grab it, while Mr. Schue backed up slightly out of the door frame as to not be seen by the girls.

"What to do?" Cali asked her friend. Maddy rolled her eyes as if it should be obvious.

"Hollywood, what's your motto?" Maddy stated. Cali's eyes seemed to brighten up in realization.

"'There's nothing a little panicking can't do." And with that, Cali began to play the guitar, and sing.

_She paints her fingers with a close presicion_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to asess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words are swimmin through his ears again_

_There's nothin wrong with just a taste of what you paid for_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right _

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I wanna believe_

_Whoaa!-Mona Lisa!_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoaa!-Mona Lisa!_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_He senses something call it desperation_

_Another dollar another day_

_And if she had the proper words to say she would tell him_

_But she'd have nothin left to sell him_

_Whoo!_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I wanna believe_

_Whoaa!-Mona Lisa!_

_You're guaranteed to run this town!_

_Whoaa!-Mona Lisa! _

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Mona Lisa, wear me out_

_Pleased to pleased ya_

_Mona Lisa, wear me out_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I wanna believe_

_Whoaa!-Mona Lisa!_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoaa!-Mona Lisa!_

_I'd pay to see you frown-ooh, ooh._

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I wanna believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for._

The final chord of the song came to a close, and Cali and Maddy sat there unfazed.

"You're really good, you know." Mr. Schue said, making his presence known.

"Thanks" Cali replied.

"No, really. You should try out for Glee Club sometime. You'd easily make it in."

"Thanks, but I don't know-"

"Well, if you ever want to, we'll be glad to have you. What's your name? I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. You look really familiar."

"Cali. Cali Anderson."

_**And there she is! That song was 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic! At The Disco... I realized I need to use other songs, not songs **_**just**_** by Panic! At The Disco. But what can I say? I don't like Kay-ee-dollar sign-a, or New Boyz, or Wiz Khalifa, they're just not me! Anyway, please review! They are love. They're like my RedVines, which are like my Vicadin. Except RedVines are fat-free, and ya know, not life threatening. I plan to add more. Review now! Go! I gotta go watch me some and ;DD 3**_

_**Reviews=RedVines=Vicadin.**_

_**~AWolfAmongTheSheep**_

_**~Jordan**_


End file.
